A Glass of Milk
by Sha-Ra-kun
Summary: Sebesar apakah balasan Sora, setelah diberikan segelas susu yang hangat secara cuma-cuma dari Aerith?


**Kingdom Hearts jelas bukan milik saya.**

**Fic pertama saya. 8D**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari soal TO.**

**Well, selamat membaca. XD**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Seorang bocah brunette berjalan terseok-seok di hari hujan yang dingin. Selangkah demi selangkah, ia melewati jalanan yang gelap dan sunyi.

Kelaparan, kesepian, kedinginan. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Bocah brunette itu sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhnya, ia terduduk lemas di samping minimarket yang tidak terlalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pembeli.

Dia memegang perutnya yang telah memprotes untuk diberi makan.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia beli? Sekarang dia sama sekali tidak punya uang.

Mencuri? Dia tidak pernah ingin melakukannya, karena dia tahu hal itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik.

"Kamu kenapa, nak?" tiba-tiba suara wanita yang lembut melintas di telinganya, rambut wanita itu berwarna coklat dan diikat dengan pita berwarna pink.

Bocah itu mendongakkan wajahnya, "..." dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Sora" jawabnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal"

"Rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah"

KRUYUK

Suara perut Sora berbunyi dengan keras. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau lapar?" tanya wanita itu, masih dengan senyumannya yang lembut.

Sora hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ikutlah ke rumahku, akan kuberi kau minuman hangat" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sora. Sora meraih tangan itu dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Nama Nyonya siapa?" tanya Sora saat mereka melangkah menuju rumah wanita itu.

"Namaku Aerith" sahutnya lembut.

"Nyonya Aerith" gumam Sora.

"Umurmu berapa, Sora?"

"13 tahun" jawab Sora singkat.

Setelah 3 menit mereka berjalan tanpa ada topik pembicaraan lain, Aerith akhirnya berbicara.

"Itu rumahku" Aerith menunjuk rumahnya yang sederhana. Rumah yang dicat berwarna putih polos, yang membuat rumahnya mencolok hanya taman bunga yang memenuhi halaman rumahnya.

Aerith menaruh payungnya, ia mengambil kunci rumah yang ia simpan di dalam tas tangan kecilnya, lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo.. masuklah, Sora" Aerith membuka pintu yang lebar untuk Sora.

"Tidak.. aku di sini saja" Sora terus berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah" bujuk Aerith.

"Terima kasih Nyonya. Tapi sungguh, aku berdiri di sini saja" Sora tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Namine..!" Aerith memanggil seseorang. Setelah beberapa detik, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sora menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Iya? Apa, Mama?" sahut Namine setelah menapaki anak tangga terakhir.

"Tolong buatkan Sora susu yang hangat, sayang" kata Aerith.

"Ya, Ma" Namine segera menuju dapur.

Dengan cepat Namine mengambil susu bubuk yang disimpan di lemari dapur. Namine meraih sebuah gelas yang berukuran besar dan sebuah sendok, lalu ia menuangkan beberapa sendok makan susu ke dalam gelas. Diraihnya termos lalu ia tuangkan air hangat ke dalam gelas yang sudah terisi susu bubuk.

Namine mendekati Aerith dan Sora sembari membawa gelas berisi susu, "Ini, Ma" kata Namine, dia memberikan segelas susu hangat yang dia pegang pada Aerith.

"Terima kasih, sayang"

Namine tersenyum manis pada Sora. Sora balas dengan senyum kecil.

"Ini Sora, minumlah" Aerith menyodorkan susu itu pada Sora. Sora mengambilnya dengan hati-hati.

Sora meminum susu hangat itu pelan-pelan. Setelah Sora menghabiskan susu itu. Dia berkata.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membalas kebaikanmu?" Sora memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Aerith.

"Kamu tidak perlu membalasnya" Aerith mengambil gelasnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Iya" kata Aerith dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuh Sora. Pria itu melepas jas hujan yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu dia melihat Sora dengan tampang bingung.

"Aerith.. Namine.. siapa anak ini?" tanya pria itu pada Aerith dan Namine secara bergantian.

"Cloud, kau sudah pulang.. anak ini namanya Sora, karena dia kelaparan, aku hanya ingin memberikan susu padanya" jelas Aerith lembut.

"Oh begitu.. kau terlihat kedinginan, nak.. Namine, pinjamkan dia sweater Papa" kata pria yang bernama Cloud pada Namine.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih telah diberikan minuman yang hangat. Aku tidak ingin berhutang lebih banyak dengan kalian. Terima kasih banyak!" Sora membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sora merasa sudah mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk pergi dari rumah keluarga Aerith, dengan cepat dia membaur dengan hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Sora!" teriak Aerith kaget saat melihat Sora pergi.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Aerith! Akan selalu kuingat kebaikanmu!" kata Sora seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Aerith, Namine dan Cloud.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-10 tahun kemudian-

Rumah Aerith sudah tidak sehangat dulu. Cloud telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aerith yang memiliki tubuh lemah sejak lahir tidak bisa mencari kerja. Sehingga membuat dia harus berhutang di mana-mana untuk menyambung hidupnya dan Namine. Namine sudah bekerja, namun gajinya selama sebulan tidak terlalu cukup untuk membayar hutang. Dan penyakit kanker yang diderita Aerith sudah dapat mengancam nyawanya.

"Mama.. sebaiknya Mama segera operasi, biar Namine yang berusaha membayar biaya rumah sakit" kata Namine pada Aerith yang terbaring di kasurnya, Namine tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Tidak, hutang kita sudah banyak, Namine. Jangan tambah lagi dengan biaya rumah sakit yang jauh lebih mahal" Aerith membersihkan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi Namine.

"Tapi, Ma!"

"Cepat atau lambat manusia pasti akan mati, Namine" Aerith mengelus lembut wajah Namine.

"Mama..." ucap Namine sambil memeluk tubuh Aerith.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sora.. kamu yakin ini jalan rumahnya?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde pada pemuda brunette berumur 23 tahun.

"Aku yakin Roxas. Kamu cerewet amat, padahal kamu yang maksa untuk ikut denganku" kata pemuda yang diketahui adalah Sora, dia mengendarai mobil dengan hati jengkel pada Roxas yang terus berkomentar.

"Tapi, aku rasa dari tadi kita muter-muter terus" kata Roxas dengan bibir manyun.

"Makanya diam. Nanti aku lupa jalannya!" kata Sora lantang.

"Iya, deh" ucap Roxas mengalah.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hmmm.. belok kanan, lalu kiri.. nah, itu dia! Tandanya taman bunga!" kata Sora senang saat menemukan rumah Aerith yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Yang cepat ya mampirnya. Kamu kan meninggalkan pasien yang harus dioperasi" kata Roxas.

"Iya, cerewet kamu" ucap Sora kesal.

Sora dan Roxas keluar dari mobil Sora. Sora mengunci pintu mobilnya dan menaruh kuncinya di saku celananya, lalu mereka berdua melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah Aerith.

TING TONG, Sora memencet bel rumah Aerith, kurang dari 20 detik pintu langsung terbuka oleh seorang gadis berambut blonde yang sangat dikenal Sora.

"Hai, Namine.. lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Sora dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Eh?" Namine bingung begitu namanya disebut oleh pemuda yang tidak ia kenal. Dia terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu. Lalu ia melihat rambut Sora yang berwarna coklat.

"Kamu.. Sora?" lanjut Namine setelah mengingat bocah brunette yang diberikan susu olehnya.

"Iya, benar! Syukurlah kamu masih ingat padaku!" kata Sora senang.

"Sora! Sudah 10 tahun ya!" ucap Namine sama senangnya dengan Sora.

"Oh iya.. di mana Tuan Cloud?" Sora mencari keberadaan Cloud di dalam rumah Aerith.

"... Papa sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu" kata Namine dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Ma.. maaf, aku nggak bermaksud..." ucap Sora gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa.. itu sudah lama, kok" Namine tersenyum pada Sora.

Sora lega melihat senyuman Namine, "Kalau Nyonya Aerith?" lanjut Sora.

"Mama sedang istirahat di kamar karena sakit"

"Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Kanker"

"Apa..? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit?" teriak Sora kaget.

"Kami sudah punya banyak hutang, Sora. Mama tidak mau menambah beban dengan biaya rumah sakit yang mahal"

Sora diam, tiba-tiba Sora menarik tangan Namine, "Bawa aku ke kamar Mamamu"

"Ah? Untuk apa?" tanya Namine heran.

"Akan kubawa Nyonya Aerith ke rumah sakit" kata Sora.

Roxas kaget mendengar kata-kata Sora, "Sora! Kamu masih punya pasien yang harus dioperasi!" teriak Roxas mengingatkan Sora.

_'Pasien?' _batin Namine setelah mendengar perkataan Roxas.

"Kamu saja yang menangani orang itu Roxas! Aku ingin menolong Nyonya Aerith dulu!" kata Sora, dia melihat mata Roxas dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta untuk dimengerti.

"Tapi, Sora.."

"Roxas.. kumohon.." suara Sora terdengar menyayat hati.

Roxas menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah" ucap Roxas.

"Terima kasih. Ayo Namine, antar aku ke kamar Mamamu"

"I.. iya" Namine membawa Sora dan Roxas ke kamar Aerith.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Begitu mereka bertiga sampai di kamar Aerith, Sora langsung menggendong Aerith yang sedang tertidur dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sora meminta Roxas untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang dia simpan di saku celananya. Aerith dan Namine duduk di kursi penumpang belakang mobil.

"Sora.. apa aku perlu membangunkan Mama?" tanya Namine sambil menggenggam tangan Aerith.

"Jangan Namine, nanti Nyonya Aerith menolak untuk dioperasi" ujar Sora yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya.

"Tapi Sora, nanti kita tidak tahu dosis obat biusnya" kata Roxas keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Sora.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Sora langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, lalu dia menggendong Aerith masuk ke rumah sakit, Namine dan Roxas mengikuti Sora dari belakang.

"Siapkan baju operasi dan peralatannya! Aku akan menangani wanita ini!" teriak Sora pada salah satu suster berambut merah yang ia temui setelah masuk rumah sakit. Beruntung Aerith tidak terbangun oleh teriakan Sora.

"Ba.. baik dokter!" jawabnya, suster itu langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk operasi.

"Ah.. aku juga akan menggantikan Sora untuk menangani pasien yang harus dioperasi sekarang!" sambung Roxas pada suster tersebut.

"Iya.. baik!" jawab suster itu.

Sora membawa Namine ke ruang tunggu, "Namine, kamu tunggu saja di sini" kata Sora pada Namine. Namine mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursi. Sora segera pergi meninggalkan Namine untuk melakukan operasi.

_'Ternyata Sora sudah menjadi dokter'_ batin Namine masih tidak percaya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Sora menemui Namine di ruang tunggu. Wajah Sora terlihat senang.

"Operasinya sukses" kata Sora senang.

Namine menangis bahagia, "Terima kasih banyak Sora!" Namine membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Iya.. sama-sama" jawab Sora tersenyum.

"Tapi, biaya rumah sakitnya?" tanya Namine dengan nada khawatir.

Sora tertawa, "Kalian sudah melunasinya, kok"

"Eh?" ujar Namine bingung.

"Iya, kalian sudah melunasinya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

Namine berusaha mencerna maksud kata-kata Sora. Namine tertawa kecil setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sora.

"Oh ya, tolong beri surat ini pada Nyonya Aerith setelah dia sadar" Sora memberikan sebuah amplop pada Namine.

Namine mengambil amplop itu, "Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih Sora" Namine tersenyum manis pada Sora.

Sora balas dengan senyum.

"Sora! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Roxas sekitar 6 meter di belakang Sora.

Sora membalikkan tubuhnya, "Oke.. aku ke sana sekarang!" Sora kembali menatap Namine, "Sampai nanti Namine, oh ya.. Nyonya Aerith ada di kamar nomor 201!"

Namine mengangguk kecil, tanda dia sudah mengerti. Setelah Sora pergi meninggalkan Namine, Namine segera menuju kamar Aerith.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Begitu Namine sampai di kamar Aerith, Namine langsung duduk di samping Aerith. Namine menggenggam tangan Aerith. Saat itu juga Aerith terbangun.

"Mama.." ucap Namine lega saat Aerith bangun.

"Namine? Di mana ini?" tanya Aerith heran.

"Mama.. ini di rumah sakit, tadi Mama sudah dioperasi"

"Operasi? Namine, bagaimana dengan..." ucapan Aerith terhenti saat Namine menyerahkan surat yang sudah terpisah dari amplopnya.

"Bacalah ini, Ma.." Aerith meraih surat itu. Segera dia buka dan membaca apa yang tertulis di surat itu.

'Biaya rumah sakit sudah lunas dengan segelas susu hangat' itulah yang tertulis di surat.

Aerith terkejut, "Namine.. dari siapa ini?" tanya Aerith, dia masih menatap surat itu.

"Sora.. Sora juga yang mengoperasi Mama. Dia juga memberikan uang untuk kita, Ma. Mungkin untuk membantu melunasi hutang" jawab Namine.

Setetes air mata membasahi surat yang dipegang Aerith. Aerith menangis bahagia.

Sora, bocah yang ia temui dulu sudah menjadi orang yang sukses.

Sora, Sora sudah menyelamatkannya dari penyakit yang mengancam nyawanya.

Sora, balasan Sora jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah ia berikan pada Sora, yang berupa segelas susu hangat.

"Sora.. terima kasih.." bisik Aerith sambil tersenyum.

**-x-The End-x-**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~**

**Semuanya sadar kan siapa yang saya maksud dengan suster itu? Ahahaha..**

**Agak OOC? Saya juga nggak tau. XD**

**Dan maaf nih bagi penggemar Cloud, dia nongolnya hanya sebentar. **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih~**

**Review?  
><strong>


End file.
